1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus capable of storing a job and executing the stored job, a printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a printing apparatus provided with a plurality of sheet holding units, a known technique notifies a user that attribute information of a certain sheet to be used by a job (for example, the sheet size) is not registered in any sheet holding unit, by using an operation screen (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-284919). Another known technique notifies a user of either that the size of a certain sheet to be used by a job is not registered in any sheet holding unit or that there is no remaining amount of sheets of a certain sheet to be used by a job, by using a job status list screen (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-49167).
If the attribute information of a certain sheet to be used by a job is not stored in any sheet holding unit, execution of the job will be stopped. In order to continue execution of the job in such a case, the attribute information of a sheet stored in any one of sheet holding units is changed to the attribute information of the sheet to be used by the relevant job. Another method for continuing execution of the relevant job is to select a sheet holding unit as a sheet feeding source of the relevant sheet, and store the relevant sheet in the selected sheet holding unit, thus achieving a state where the sheet to be used by the relevant job is stored in any one of sheet holding units. However, with the above-described conventional methods, when the user selects a sheet holding unit as a sheet feeding source of the relevant sheet, and stores the sheet in the selected sheet holding unit, the user is unable to easily make sure that the sheet to be used by the relevant job is stored in any one of sheet holding units.